1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and particularly, to a slot antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to an increasing demand for wireless communication devices, there has been significant growth in wireless communication technology. Antennas are essential components in wireless communication devices for radiating electromagnetic signals. Frequency band and stability of antennas are especially significant factors to consider in the design of antennas.
Wideband slot antennas are very widespread in terms of research and practical application of antennas. Due to temperature variation, frequency offsets of slot antennas often occur. The slot antennas associated therewith are consequently required to have a wide and stable frequency band that is not affected by the temperature.